


What if...

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: College, Coming Out, F/F, Figuring Things Out, Friends to Lovers, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Beca has alot to think about when she watches a coming out scene on TV, things get a bit much for her but it's lucky she has her favourite redhead there for her.





	What if...

Chloe and Beca had, as Chloe had predicted, become really fast friends. It was strange for Beca to let down her walls so quickly, or at all, with someone she hadn’t even known for very long, but there was something about the intoxicating redhead that made it a little easier for the small brunette to do so.

She had got along with the other Bellas well too, but this was different. Beca couldn’t really explain what it was. But she knew it was _something_.

‘Becs come on, we’ve got loads left to do.’ Jesse teasingly nudged his short friend.

She rolled her eyes with a small smile, looking at the trolley full of CD’s and records left to stack on the shelves. ‘Yay.’

‘Aw come on, you know you’d rather be here than aaanywhere else!’ He winked.

‘Oh totes.’ She laughed, shaking her head.

Jesse tilted his head, smirking. ‘Totes? You’ve been hanging around Chloe too much.’

‘There isn’t such a thing as too much of Chloe.’ She mumbled without thinking.

He looked up, raising an eyebrow. ‘Oh yeah?’

‘I just mean, you know…she’s she…she.’ Beca trailed off, brain in overdrive.

‘I was just kidding around Beca.’ He jumped in. ‘But, you know that you can talk to me about anything, right?’

Beca refused to look up. ‘Yeah sure, thanks. Whatever dude, get stacking.’

They carried on working in silence for a while before Jesse started singing silly songs to finally make Beca laugh again. It worked. And he didn’t mind that the laughing was at his expense.

Later that evening, the Bellas had thrown themselves across the floor and couches in the lounge, duvets wrapped around them; to binge watch episodes of Supergirl.

Beca rolled her eyes as per usual, but all the girls knew she secretly didn’t hate it that much, plus these nights meant she got to cuddle up with her favourite redhead.

_‘I never liked being intimate…I just thought maybe that’s just not the way I was built, I never thought it was because of the other the…’_

Beca sat stock still throughout the scene playing out between Alex and Maggie, unable to breathe properly.

‘Becs you okay?’ Chloe whispered, putting her hand in the younger girls’.

She nodded slightly, managing to get out a strangled ‘Fine.’ And a forced smile.

They carried on watching without a word, getting onto the next episode after a popcorn fight between Fat Amy and Stacie.

‘ _I started to develop feeling for her.’_

Again. Beca froze.

Hearing Alex say ‘it’s so complicated’ Beca blew out a small breath. It _is_ complicated.

_‘But Alex, you are not alone.’_

Beca felt sick, she had to get out of there.

She stood up quickly, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. ‘I need to…be somewhere.’

‘What? Beca, it’s late.’ Chloe frowned.

The brunette didn’t look her friend in the eye as she shoved on her trainers and grabbed her phone and keys. ‘I’ll text you later.’

She closed the door quietly behind her before starting her walk. She took in a deep breath of the cold autumn air. The feel of the crisp air filling her lungs after not being able to breath suddenly filled her eyes with tears. The first sob came out violently, the rest following close behind as she couldn’t stop herself from crying.

A minute later, she had calmed herself enough to stop sobbing but still crying, wiping her face aggressively. She took her phone out her pocket and scrolled quickly.

‘Jesse?’ She said, sounding like a lost child.

‘Beca? Are you okay?’ He asked concerned.

She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. ‘Can I come over?’

‘O-of course, where are you?’

She told her where she was, and stood in the cold, rubbing her hands together until she saw his headlights coming closer.

She jumped in quickly, putting on her seatbelt before relaxing into the leather of the seat and closing her eyes for a second.

‘You okay?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Okay.’

They drove without talking, just the sounds of ‘The Careful Ones’ playing in the background. She wasn’t ready just yet.

Once they were at his dorm room, Beca started pacing as Jesse sat down on his bed. ‘So, what’s going on? Are you ready to talk about it?’

‘Maybe. I don’t know.’ Beca sighed. ‘Everything’s just so… _scary._ I don’t understand. I don’t know what to do.’

‘Becs what are you talking about?’

‘Me. I mean, I…there’s something. Maybe there’s something?’ She shrugged. ‘We were watching Supergirl and Alex was…she was coming out to her sister a-and Maggie. I don’t know, I just I couldn’t breathe, there was so much going on in my head.’

Jesse nodded, trying to put it together in his own head. ‘And you…maybe feel the same way?’

‘Yes. No. Maybe? I don’t know Jess.’ The brunette bit her lip. ‘If I do, everything will be so _different. I_ will be so different.’

‘Who says?’

‘Well, that’s how it goes isn’t it?’

‘It doesn’t have to Beca, you have people who love you and are there for you while you figure it out.’ Jesse told her, his face softening.

Beca looked down at the ground, before throwing herself onto his bed. ‘I don’t know if I’m …gay though. I mean, it’s complicated…’

‘Why’s that?’

‘Her.’

‘Chloe?’

Beca laughed. ‘Am I that obvious?’

‘No, just a hunch.’ He shrugged with a half smile.

‘Maybe it’s just her.’ She said. ‘Does that make me gay?’

‘It makes you however you want to be Beca.’ Jesse shrugged. ‘You don’t have to decide right now, or ever.’

Beca furrowed her brow. ‘I know but…I just I feel like I need to label, to compartmentalise, you know?’

He nodded silently.

‘I just need to figure things out, I don’t know.’ She sighed heavily. ‘Can I stay here tonight?’

‘Of course.’ He grinned. ‘Just don’t snore.’

She laughed properly for the first time all evening. ‘Shut up.’

The next morning, Beca was awake before Jesse. She lay there, eyes open, mind overflowing.

‘Becs?’ Jesses mumbled. ‘Morning.’

‘Morning dork.’

‘How you doing?’ He sat up, stretching his arms and yawning.’

She tapped her fingers on the mattress. ‘Hm. Better? Maybe?’

‘Well, that’s better than last night I guess?’ He smiled.

‘Sure.’ She half smiled at her friend, holding in a laugh at his messy hair. ‘Can I have a ride home please?’

‘Of course shorty.’ He nodded.

Once he’d thrown on some clean clothes, they’d driven back, and sat outside; once again with music playing in the background.

‘You good?’

‘Yeah. Thanks dude, for everything yanno.’ Beca said genuinely. ‘Really.’

‘Anytime. Just, let me know if you need to talk or anything, anytime. I’m there.’ He nodded, understandingly.

She smiled, taking her keys out of her pocket. ‘Thank you. Later Jess.’

Beca walked through the door to find the girls still downstairs in the lounge, all of them asleep.

She tried to close the front door as quietly as she could, toeing off her trainers.

‘Beca?’ Chloe said groggily, sitting up slowly. ‘You didn’t text me.’

‘I’m sorry, I forgot.’ Beca apologised. ‘I’m going to go up and…work on some mixes.’

Chloe nodded. ‘Okay, well, see you in a bit?’

‘Sure.’ She smiled.

Beca went up to her room quickly, shutting the door, and shoving on her headphones before laying on her bed.

She had some thinking to do.

The next 5 days went slowly, stressfully, scarily. Beca either left the house before anyone could talk to her, and came home when everyone had gone to bed. Or, she shut herself in her room, came down for food; and spoke very few words.

The Bellas got increasingly worried at Beca distancing herself, bags under her eyes and barely talking to even Chloe.

Later in the night on the 6th day of this, Chloe knocked on Beca’s door. When there was no answer, she called through the door.

‘Beca?’

‘Yeah.’ A quiet voice came from the other side.

‘Can I come in?’

‘Um, sure.’

Chloe pushed the door open, to find Beca laying on her bed with headphones on. The brunette pulled them off to hang around her neck.

‘What’s up?’

Chloe almost laughed. ‘That’s what I came here to ask you.’

Beca’s face fell slightly. ‘Oh.’

‘Becs, what’s been going on? You can talk to me.’

‘Will you lie with me? I can’t do this if you’re sitting staring at me like that.’ Beca almost pleaded.

Chloe nodded, lying down, side by side.

Beca took a few deep breaths. ‘I didn’t mean to do this. I just sort of freaked out.’

‘What about.’ The redhead frowned slightly.

‘Everything.’ Beca laughed. ‘I just, um, you know when we were watching Supergirl?’

She felt Chloe nod beside her, so she carried on, clearing her throat.

‘And Alex was talking about like… she was saying about …you know?’ Beca winced awkwardly, her throat closing up.

‘Beca.’ Chloe said softly.

Beca closed her eyes and took a breath before turning onto her side to look at Chloe, who did the same, so they were facing one another.

‘What if…’ Beca almost whispered. ‘What if I like girls?’

‘That would be okay.’ Chloe told her firmly. ‘And you would be okay. Everything would be.’

Beca’s face almost crumpled, biting back tears. ‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’ The redhead reached out, grabbing the brunettes hand, squeezing it. ‘I promise.’

‘A-and what if, what if I like my best friend?’

Chloe’s smile became almost too big for her face. ‘I’d say she likes you too.’

‘Really?’ Beca choked, eyes wide.

‘Really, really.’ She giggled. ‘I promise you right now, everything from now on, is going to be okay. I’m proud of you.’

The redhead shifted closer to the girl, glancing down at her lips, both able to feel each other’s hot breath on their faces. ‘Can I kiss you?’

‘Please.’ Beca almost laughed.

Chloe closed the gap between the two, allowing Beca to feel her soft, strawberry chapstick lips on hers.


End file.
